


Attention

by Saku015



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Canon Compliant, College, Deepthroating, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Seduction, Stress Relief, Top Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kenma decides that Kuroo needs some special attention.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507934
Kudos: 193
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Kuroken Week 2020





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Blow jobs.  
> Day 5: Realization.

As the CEO of a large company at such a young age, Kenma knew well how tiring life can be. Luckily for him, streaming and interacting with his fans were enough to recharge him. 

This, however, wasn’t true when it came to Kuroo. His boyfriend almost spent all of his time in the lab or if not there, then on the volleyball court. The coach of their college team was one of the best in Japan – which was equal with being one of the strictest.

Every time he came home, Kuroo resembled more to a zombie than a human being. It wasn’t different on the day when Kenma decided he would do something about it. He was editing one of his videos when the door of his ’office’ opened and not soon after someone kissed the top of his head.

”Sorry for interrupting, kitten,” Kuroo said and Kenma heard out the smile from his voice.

”No worries. I will finish it within a few minutes,” he answered, tilting his head up, so he could look at his boyfriend. ”Dinner afterwards?” 

”Believe me, I’d love to, but I can’t. I have some more homework to do,” Kuroo said with a sad smile and Kenma frowned. Kuroo patted him on the head, then left the room, leaving him with his thoughts.

He knew that at this rate if Kuroo continues working like this, nothing good would turn out of it. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up from his chair. It was obvious he had to do something – he just didn’t know what – but he reassured himself that there was nothing to worry about. He had two minutes to find it out until he reached Kuroo’s door after all. 

On sliding the door open, Kenma saw his boyfriend sting in front of his desk with a textbook in hand. He walked up to the swirling chair and turned it around without any warning. Kuroo let out a surprised yelp and dropped the textbook – half victory in Kenma’s book. He put his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, who blinked up at him.

”Kenma, wha-”

”Shut up, Kuroo!” Kenma interrupted and Kuroo did as he was told, quite surprised. Kenma wasn’t one for being demanding, but he could be really hot when he was. 

Kenma examined him from head to toe, trying to find a way to help him out with his stress. As his eyes turned towards the space between Kuroo’s legs, it came back to him what Akaashi said about how he helped Bokuto out when he needed some relief. He licked his lips, then knelt down in front of his sitting boyfriend.

”K-kenma?” Kuroo asked tentatively, his heart racing because of the sight in front of him. He felt his dick twitch in his pants and had to realize how long they hadn’t had some time to themselves. Kenma looked up at him under his eyelashes and Kuroo felt himself come to life.

”Let me help you, Kuroo,” he asked on a voice he knew Kuroo couldn’t say no to. 

The only thing he could do is accepting his fate – which he did by leaning back in his chair, letting Kenma take the lead. Kenma slowly – sloowwlly – undid his bet and unbuttoned his pants. Kuroo growled in frustration.

”Kenma!” He said, his voice needier than intended. Kenma chuckled at that, making Kuroo blush.

”You are really impatient today, aren’t you, Kuroo?” Kenma teased as he pulled Kuroo’s boxers down. The sight in front of him made him smirk. ”And not just you, but this guy here too.”

”Ken- fuck!” Kuroo’s sentence turned into a moan as the boy before him swallowed half of his cock in one go. Kenma looked up at him with a shit eating grin on his lips. ”Where have you learned-” But his question was interrupted once again by a hard suck which took Kuroo’s breath away. It was a clear sing of Kuroo should concentrate on the sensation, not on speaking.

Kenma took a deep breath through his nose and slowly swallowed more and more of the cock in his mouth till it hit the back of his throat. After the urge of gagging subsided, he started sucking once again, wrapping his tongue around the cock in his mouth from time to time.

Kuroo felt his hip twitch and wanted nothing more, than thrust up into the hotness engulfing his dick. However, he pushed the urge aside – no matter how hard it was. He didn’t want to cause any unnecessary pain to Kenma – even if it meant he had to hold himself back. Suddenly, he felt Kenma grapping one of his hands, putting it on the top of his head. He immediately understood the indication, but only undid Kenma’s bun, watching as the locks framed the younger boy’s face.

To that, Kenma rolled his eyes. He should’ve known better – Kuroo’d never pulled on his hair when he blowed him after all. He said it was too beautiful to be treated roughly. The only thing he did was wrapping his fingers around his strands, playing with them gently.

From the way his dick pulsed in his mouth, Kenma knew Kuroo was close. He leaned back, letting out his cock from his mouth with a pop. He looked up at Kuroo, who all but pouted. Kenma smirked, then leaned back, giving kitten lick to his tip, lapping on his pre-cum.

”Fuck, Kenma! Stop being a fucking tease!” Kuroo growled, which made Kenma smirk more. He took the tip back to his mouth and sucked on it – which seemed to be the last straw. The orgasm that hit him wasn’t an earth-shaking one he sometimes had when Kenma pleased him with his mouth. It was more like a wave, washing away all the stress he had pent up these last few weeks.

After swallowing all of Kuroo’s seed, Kenma pushed himself into a standing position. He looked down at Kuroo, who smiled up at him drowsily. He ran his fingers through his bedhead and Kuroo hummed contentedly.

”Better?” Kuroo pulled him down, kissing him in the corner of his lips.

”Much better.”


End file.
